Generally, a laundry treating apparatus may be referenced to as a washer, that is, washing machine or dryer. In recent, laundry treating apparatus having washing and drying functions have been produced.
Such a washing machine may be categorized based on an inner structure into a pulsator type washing machine and drum type washing machine. Such a dryer may be categorized into a drum type dryer and casing type dryer.
A conventional drum type washing machine includes a casing, a tub, an oriented-rotatable drum provided in the tub and a wash water supply pipe supplying wash water to the rotatable drum.
The wash water supply pipe is connected to a detergent box capable of receiving power and liquid detergent for washing.
According to such the configuration, once a user starts the above drum type washing machine after introducing laundry into the drum, detergent mixed with wash water may be supplied to the rotatable drum and washing may be performed, with the rotation of the drum dropping the laundry. After the washing cycle, rinsing and spinning cycles are performed.
The laundry having the spinning cycle completed may be dried in an auxiliary dryer installed to the washing machine or it may be moved to a separate dryer to be dried.